Natural
by spiceupthenight
Summary: Donna was left alone and pregnant. But what if one the dads came back for her? What if one of the dads wanted to help her raise her baby, no strings attached? Could they stay platonic? Or would the flame they lit months ago rekindle? Bill x Donna.
1. Six Months

_I'm happy Mamma Mia fics are coming back in style. I LOVED Mamma Mia Here We Go Again. If you haven't seen it do yourself a favor and buy a ticket!_

 _I have a few Sophie/Sky fics that I haven't finished and if I get some love for them I will consider writing more._

 _BUT_

 _I absolutely loved the Donna/Bill dynamic. Tbh I thought they had more chemistry than her and Sam. So I'm doing a fic about them._

 _This is going to be set about 6 months after Bill and Donna sleep together._

 _And disclaimer: I don't own Mamma Mia or Mamma Mia 2. no matter how hard I try :)_

* * *

 **Bill's POV**

I got a pretty cryptic call from my Aunt Sophia. It basically said come visit her as soon as possible. It seemed urgent. I hoped she wasn't sick. I knew she was getting older and I was willing to help out as much as possible. But she never asked for help. That was what concerned him.

When I got off the boat I remembered the last time I was here. With her. Donna. _My Donna_.

I shook my head. She wasn't mine. I doubt anyone can tame her. I smiled thinking about it. I knew she would never love me like she loved the guy before me, but I was still pretty smitten. I was just happy I got the time I did with her.

"Aunt Sophia!" I yelled as I entered the restaurant. I saw none other than Lazaros my much older cousin there.

"Bill!" He yelled "So great to see you!" He pulled me into a bear hug. "Congrats are in order my brother!"

"What are you talking about?" I looked after him. But He got distracted and left. Lazaros was always a bit off, but I guess he was full on crazy now.

I decided to explore the restaurant. Nothing had changed, but I did feel an odd sensation of home.

I piped up when I heard a rustle from one of the many closets.

"Aunt Sophia is that you?" I heard a gasp at my words and footsteps running away from me. They were leaving the restaurant. _What is going on? I feel like everything is crazy._

"Hello?" I ran outside to try to catch up with whoever it was. "What's going on?" It was then I knew who it was. Her. Donna.

I could tell from the mess of blonde hair. My heart was beating out of my chest. I was going to see her again?

"Donna! Wait" I yelled. She finally seemed to give up and stopped.

"Why are you running from..." She turned around and I felt my head go dizzy as I saw a small bump on her stomach. A baby bump.

"Hi." she smiled and patted her stomach lightly. I just stared. I couldn't move. When was the last time we were together? About 6 months ago?

"Donna." I finally choked out.

"You're not gonna pass out on me are you?" She let out a laugh. I smiled too.

"Uh...how far along are you?" I stuttered.

"I'll be six months on Friday." she affectionately touched her belly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said harsher than I meant to.

"Bill..." she started. She looked upset. "Don't hate me, okay?" I could never hate her. I don't know what she was getting at.

"I would never..."

"Yes. There's a chance you could be the father." She was breathing very heavy. Suddenly the word _chance_ hit me very hard. "But there's also a chance you are not." She closed her eyes to brace herself for my reaction.

I felt a pit in my stomach. She was heartbroken when we met again. He could be the father? I took a deep breath.

"Well is the other guy here?" I asked. She shook her head. "Well I am." She looked up, surprised.

"What do you mean?" Her eyes were wide. I placed my hands on her belly and grinned.

"I'm not letting you do this alone, Donna. I may not be who you want right now, but I'm here to stay. I want to help out." I kept my hands on her belly and eyes locked in hers.

"But what if it's not yours?" she said quietly.

"I care about you, Donna." I slipped my hands on her waist. "If it's too complicated we don't have to say I'm the father. I'm just someone who wants to be here for you." She leaped into my arms and wrapped herself all around me.

"Oh, Bill." She sighed, "You don't know what that means to me."

* * *

 _Interesting..._

 _Tell me what you guys thought._

 _Shall I continue?_

 _Please R &R _

_xxxxx_


	2. Realization

_Thanks for the reviews!_

 _Disclaimer: Nope!_

* * *

 **Donna's POV**

It had been a few weeks with Bill here to help me. And sometimes I couldn't wipe the grin from my face. It was nice having a partner. Even if we weren't together, he always looked out for me. He was at every doctor visit and constantly checked up on me. Some people might of thought he was annoying, but not me. I thought it was sweet. I never knew how much I truly cared about him till now. About how much that night meant. How gentle and soft he was with me.

 _Wow._

I felt my face flush remembering it. Bill knew what he was doing. That was for sure. I found myself thinking about that night all the time when I looked at him or whenever he touched her belly. And I would be lying if the idea of doing it again hadn't crossed my mind.

But things weren't the same. Everything was so complicated with the baby. I hoped so bad it was his. That our child would have his bright blue eyes. I never thought of him as a dad, but everything he has done so far has proven he would be a natural.

Suddenly I thought of something I hadn't until now.

 _Was I going to be a good mother?_

I felt a pit in my stomach. My eyes welled with tears.

"Oh my god." _Of course I won't make a good mother. What kind of example did I have?_ Why was I just realizing it now? I couldn't do this...

I wrapped a blanket around myself and laid in my bed and sobbed at this realization.

"Donna?" Bill yelled as he walked into the house, "where are you?" I tried to stop the crying, but I couldn't. I heard him walk up the stairs and open the door.

"Donna? What's wrong?" He sounded very concerned.

I couldn't form words. He sat down on the bed and pulled me into his arms.

"I...how...mother..." I spurted out.

"Oh, Donna," his fingers caressed my hair and he planted a kiss on my temple.

"I'm sorry." I quieted myself at last.

"You don't have to apologize, just tell me what's wrong." his hand moved to my cheek and stroked it gently.

"I just now realized...I'm gonna be a terrible mother." I couldn't make eye contact with him. I turned my face into the pillow. I only looked up when I heard him laughing.

"Bill?" I said harshly. This was funny to him? Our child was doomed and he thought it was hilarious.

"Donna." He straightened up. "I'm sorry, but that is the most ridiculous thing I think I've ever heard." he said it so matter of factly.

"Well you don't even know me very well." I whispered and looked away. He pulled my face back and spoke just inches away from it.

"That's where you are wrong, Donna Sheridan." He was angry. "I know more than you think..." I tried to pull away from him, but he only doubled his effort, moving so he was basically on top of me without crushing the baby.

A small moan escaped my lips and I felt his body on mine.

"I know that you are the kindest, most genuine, fun loving, unique, beautiful soul I've ever come across." His voice was rough though his words were soft. "Do you think for one second I wasn't coming back or that I ever stopped thinking of you while I was away for those three weeks?"

I was stunned. I thought he was more of a player. I wasn't aware of the effect I had on him.

"You are a good person so you will be a good mother." He finally smiled a little. I sighed and looked down at his lips. He was so close. Suddenly, I felt super turned on and wanted to kiss him.

"Bill." I breathed heavily in his arms.

"Just let me know if you want me to stop." His smirk was serious again, he was getting closer and I held my breath in anticipation.

"Bill! Donna!" Lazaros yelled loudly, interrupting their moment. "Someone's here to see you!"

Within seconds, Bill jumped off of me and adjusted himself, looking irritated.

"I guess we should go..." Bill mumbled as he opened the door and walked out.

"Oh my god." I couldn't believe what had just happened.

* * *

 _A little spicy, eh?_

 _Who do you think the visitor is?_

 _R &R and find out :)_


	3. Complicated

_Hey! Thanks for the love! I really enjoy writing this story!_

 _If you guys have any fun ideas for the story feel free to message me or post a review!_

 _Disclaimer: if only_

* * *

 **Donna's POV**

I could not believe who I saw standing in the restaurant. I looked over at Bill who looked at me and shrugged. He had never met him. But boy did this make things a little more complicated.

"Harry?" I stuttered, not really believing it was him.

"Oh, Donna!" He ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her. If he noticed the baby bump, he didn't say anything. I looked at Bill who was eying us curiously. He knew about Sam, but not about Harry. I honestly wasn't going to tell him about Harry. I didn't think he'd follow me to Greece.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Paris?" My eyes kept shifting from Harry's to Bill's. I thought I saw some anger from Bill. But I could just be imagining.

"I'll leave you two to catch up..." Bill's expression was stone cold. _Shit._

 **Bill's POV**

I thought she said her ex's name was Sam. I had no idea who this Harry guy was, but as far as I was concerned he could go back to wherever he came from. I know I shouldn't feel jealous. I'm just a friend helping out, but I did not like the way he was looking at her.

My mind drifted back to before we were so rudely interrupted. The way she was looking at me. God, it tuned me on. I'm pretty sure she would've let me kiss her if this guy didn't show up.

Maybe it was for the best. Did she really want me? Or was she just lonely and I was just convenient. I winced at the thought. I feel like I meant more to her than just that.

But what do I know? Maybe this guy...

Wait.

She said I might not be the father and that it might be the douche before me. But what if...

Donna's POV

"Harry, I have to tell you something." I tried to interrupt him. He wouldn't stop talking about how much he missed me and wanted me to know that he wanted to follow be a while ago, but couldn't find the courage. I was feeling overwhelmed.

"Yes?" He finally was quiet.

I took my hands and rested them on my baby bump and stretched the fabric across so he could see what my loose shirt was hiding.

"Donna?" his eyes went wide. "It's mine?" He began to walk around the restaurant when finally Bill came in.

"Hey," he jutted his hand out to Harry, right at the exact wrong time. "I'm Bill."

"Harry." he said quietly. He looked at me and Bill and blinked a couple of times. "Is this your husband?"

"We're friends." I mumbled, not daring to look at Bill. I felt a large hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Bill smiling at me. I thought he was mad.

"We're a little more than friends..." I couldn't look away. What was he doing? Was he putting two and two together?

"I see." Harry looked down, "He's the father?" I was still looking at Bill. Without thinking I reached up and squeezed his hand.

"Yes." I smiled. Bill broke into a wide grin as well. Harry looked a bit disappointed, but also a bit relieved.

"Well as long as he treats you like the queen you are, I'm happy." I pulled him into a hug and he excused himself to go to the bathroom.

 **Later...**

"So he's a possible father?" Bill said when we were alone later at dinner. I was waiting for him to ask about Harry, but every time I thought he would, he would change the subject.

"Before I met you or Sam, I met him in Paris." I admitted. "It was kind of crazy, but he asked me to take his virginity and we were getting along quite nicely so one thing led to another..." I looked away.

"Hey," he took my face in his hands and turned me towards him, "It's okay." Why was he being so kind? I felt like such a slut.

She fell into his arms and sighed loudly.

"Bill." She said.

"Donna?" He voice went up inquisitively.

"I really hope it's you." I breathed in his scent and felt him squeeze me gently. Then he pulled my face out right in front of his and kissed me.

It was soft and sweet, but the most romantic thing that has ever happened to me.

* * *

 _Awww sweet..._

 _R &R xxx_


	4. Want

_Keep the reviews coming._

 _I saw Mamma Mia 2 again today so I'm pumped to write :)_

* * *

 **Donna's POV**

It had been about a month since Harry visited us. I was now about 8 months. I felt huge. I wonder if that's why things seemed to have halted with Bill.

He gave me the world's most romantic kiss and then took me to bed just so we could was super sweet don't get me wrong. But I was kinda hoping for more. But I guess my huge belly was turning him off. He hasn't even kissed me since. I crave it so bad.

Suddenly, I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, honey!" It was Tanya. "How's everything going?" I had told Tanya about Bill coming to help me and the baby. She supports it and of course thinks I should try with him. She says she can tell how I feel just by how I talk about him.

"Oh, you know... I'm huge." I said. I must've sounded super uncomfortable or annoyed because she asked what was wrong.

"How are things with Bill?" she had her flirty voice as if he could hear her.

"Oh, you know...the same." I lied. I hadn't told her about the kiss, but I wasn't sure I should.

"Okay, come on." Tanya laughed, "You think I can't tell you are lying?"

"Tanya. I can tell you with absolute certainty nothing is happening with Bill, currently.."

"What does that even mean?" she asked. _Fuck it_. I wanted to tell someone.

"He kissed me like a month ago..." I said quickly hoping for some reason she wouldn't hear.

Suddenly, I cringed as she screamed.

"Why am I just now hearing about this?" she yelled.

"Uhhh..." I didn't know what to say really, "It doesn't even matter. He hasn't even touched me since. Not even my belly. He obviously regrets it."

"Why does HE have to touch YOU?" She asked, "This isn't the olden days. If you want him, you should touch him."

Her words echoed in my head. _Touch him._

"I guess I'm just scared he won't want me." I whispered.

"You'll never know if you don't try."

* * *

 **Bill's POV**

I walked into the restaurant. I looked around, but couldn't see Donna anywhere.

I wasn't trying to avoid her. But, he knew he needed to back off. She was so emotional and he didn't want her to do anything she would regret.

But I wanted her and it was hard to see her when all I wanted was to take her in his arms and kiss her. I thought of that kiss constantly, but I knew that when things did happen with Donna, I wanted it to be everything she has been waiting for. Not just something she needs right now. I wanted her to know that I wasn't with her or even here for that matter just because she was pregnant.

She was the single most important person in my life now and I didn't want to mess this up. I sighed as I thought of her.

I walked upstairs to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He had been working on the boat all day and really needed a nice shower.

I stepped in and let the hot water fall across my body.

I thought I heard something. A door opening maybe? But then nothing. Maybe I was hearing things.

I heard footsteps and knew something was going on.

"Lazaros! If you don't get out of this bathroom right now you're going to regret it!" My cousin was such a weird guy.

"It's not Lazaros..." A small familiar voice said. I almost jumped and pulled the shower curtain back.

Donna was standing there, wearing one of my t shirts. She looked beautiful. I stared deeply into her eyes, not daring myself to break the contact.

"Donna." I groaned out, feeling confused because I wanted to kiss her so bad, but knew I shouldn't. Her lips perked up in a smile. She reached and tugged the t-shirt off and was bare to me. I used all my will power to just look into her eyes. If I looked down I knew I couldn't stop myself.

She looked so shy yet confident. It was sexy. She stepped towards me and pulled the shower curtain completely back so she could see all of me.

"We shouldn't." I said as she stepped closer. She placed her hands on my chest and I felt a shock at the feel of her skin on mine.

"Why?" Her eyes were wide with curiosity, "Is it my belly? Is that why you don't want me?"

I reached out to touch her baby bump. How could she think this was a turnoff? It was the opposite. She was carrying a life inside her and that was amazing. I kneeled in front of her. Her eyes were wide, taking in the site.

I kissed her belly just wanting to show her how much I loved her belly. I heard her moan.

Then I kissed the way up to her neck. She gasped.

"Don't ever for one second think I don't want you." I took her mouth on mine and finally kissed her. It was bold and unlike any kiss I've had before. It was filled with passion and drove my crazy. I grunted and she moaned.

"I want you." She smiled as I brought her back into my arms. _That was all I needed to hear._

* * *

 _ohhhhh_

 _hope you liked._

 _be sure to R &R if you want me to post the steamy next chapter ;)_

 _xxxx_


	5. Author's Note

Hey I just wanted to give y'all an update since it's been a couple days since I've posted.

First off, thank you so much for all the support and reviews! They make me smile!

Sorry to leave you hanging on that cliff hanger, but expect a chapter soon!

Be patient, y'all!

Lots of love

xxxx


End file.
